smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)
"Attack of the Purple Smurfs" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the original comic book story, "The Black Smurfs", which was later renamed, "The Purple Smurfs". Plot Summary Upon waking up to a bright new day, Papa Smurf calls his little Smurfs together to start work on the bridge. When work is in progress the bridge collapses and Papa Smurf sends Lazy out into the forest to cut lots of logs. Soon Lazy is bitten by a purple fly and becomes a purple Smurf which causes him to bark "gnap, gnap, gnap" and he hops off into the forest. Meanwhile Papa Smurf is annoyed that Lazy hasn't returned and sends Brainy out to find him, as Brainy searches the forest and he soon finds himself face-to-face with Lazy, teeth gritted and skin all purple. Brainy bolts back and tells Papa Smurf about Lazy, whom then surmises that Lazy must have been bitten by a purple fly, Smurfette spots him heading for the village and the Smurfs give chase. They eventually capture Lazy and Hero puts him into an energy bubble to stop him from escaping, Papa Smurf recalls a similar experience occurring when he was just a Smurfling barely 100 years old, but he couldn't remember what the cure was. Lazy eventually escapes and starts infecting the other Smurfs, starting with Hefty, and soon Papa Smurf tries every cure he can think of but nothing works, as more and more Smurfs become infected, Papa Smurf eventually discovers that the cure is Tuberose Pollen, Papa Smurf and the few remaining Smurfs, including Hero and his Smurfling daughter Saviour gather all the tuberose flowers and extract the pollen and fill it up into bellows. Soon the purple Smurfs attack and Papa Smurf orders the remaining Smurfs to charge and start spraying the tuberose pollen towards the purple Smurfs. This continues until Papa Smurf realizes that he and Saviour are the last two remaining Smurfs surrounded by a hundred purple Smurfs (including Hero & Wonder) and that they are both out of pollen. They race back to Papa's lab to get more, but they soon encounter Hefty disguised as a blue Smurf, he accidentally starts a fire, which Papa Smurf tries to put out, distracting him long enough for Hefty to bite, Papa Smurf tells Saviour to run, but she refuses to do so, she notices the fire spreading to the pollen, she creates a small shield which protects her from the explosion unleashing the cloud of tuberose pollen curing all the Smurfs of the "purple disease". Papa Smurf is happy that his little Smurfs are cured, but Saviour is even more happy that both her parents were cured, Papa says he will never complain about his little Smurfs again, that is until they hear a "gnap, gnap, gnap" and they find out that it was Jokey playing a joke on them. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - Les Schtroumpfs violets ("The Purple Smurfs") *Spanish - Los Pitufos púrpuras *German - Die lila Schlümpfe *Italian - I Puffi viola *Dutch - De paarse Smurfen Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Saviour -- Stephanie Nadolny *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Mother Smurfette -- Julie Andrews *Nicola -- Katey Sagal *Athena -- Lynn Ferguson *Tricky -- Kathleen Barr *Trippy -- Katie Lowes *Sulky -- Sherri Stoner *Baker -- Rebecca Shoichet *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Lazy -- Tom Kenny *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Grouchy -- Jake Johnson *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Nikolai -- Fred Tatasciore *Vanity -- John Oliver *Harmony -- Rodger Bumpass *Oracle -- Justin Briner *Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright *Sassette -- Yeardley Smith *Slouchy -- Jess Harnell *Natural -- Charlie Adler Trivia *This adaptation features elements from both the comic book story and the cartoon episode. *The title of the story is based on the original title, before it was changed to Purple due to racial issues. *This was the very first Smurf episode A Heroic Smurf watched back in 1996, ever since then he was forever hooked on the Smurfs. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Disease outbreak stories